Where are the Towels?
by Anim3Fan4Ever
Summary: Ryan Can't find any of his towels. Does Kendall have anything to do with this? Established Kenyan. Rated M for a reason, don't like don't read. Slash, LOTS of embarrasment, Smut.


**Kay, so still not able to work on anything for longer than an hour, don't ask HOW I finished this but bleh.**

**Kay, so I'd like to dedicate this to my best bud ! Cuz he's so awesome ^_^ MY first Solo-smut hope you like it ^_^ did my best on it =)**

**This sort of continues from my last Kenyan, and Caremy. Sort of, more as in in the same universe. Like maybe a week or few days after? Maybe even month's I'll just leave that up to you guys. It can be read as a stand alone though ^_^ I'm not even sure even IF I continue from the previous two, that I'll ever mention this one. Cuz this is just a spur of the moment thingy, just wrote it, no checkin if facts add up with the other fics.**

**Also, should I attempt a nice Christmas OT4 for my OT4 series or make separate Kenyan, Caremy, Becgan, and Mimes Christmas fics? Both? Maybe attempt a separate pairing? Go vote on my poll for what I should do.**

'_Damn it, where are those blasted things!'_ I thought as I frantically searched around the house for a freaking towel… in my birthday suit.

I went and took a shower an conveniently forgot to see if there were any towels left in the closet.

My boyfriend, Kendall Schmidt, watched me move about, amusement clear on his face.

"You know, you _could_ help me you know…" I told him.

"I could, but I'm enjoying the view too much." he answered with a smirk and wink.

"Well I _do_ have an amazing body." I said, posing so I'd show off my ass to him.

"That you do…. That you do…" he muttered as he stared at me.

"Okay enough staring! I wanna dry myself off thank you very much! It's cold with nothing on and when you're still wet." I told him.

I felt arms wrap around my waist and felt warm air ghost over my right ear.

"Why don't I warm you up then?" he whispered in my ear seductively.

I felt my face heat up a little, "W-what do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, I," he nibs my neck, "Will," kiss to my cheek, "Warm," his hands lower from my waist, "You," I feel his hand wrap around my manhood, "Up." He finishes as he runs his thumb over the head of my now hardening member, and I blush tomato red. He starts showering my neck and shoulder with butterfly kisses.

I let out a soft moan. "Kendaaalll~" I wined, "We gotta get ready." I told him.

"We've got time." He murmured.

"No we do-" I started but he cut me off.

"Yes we do, we still got an hour." He said.

"Half an hour." I corrected.

"Fine, half an hour." he mumbled. "Let's make it quick then."

I moaned as he slid his finger over the head of my member. He really made it hard to resist the urges I got. '_We don't have time for this, we have to get ready for our double date with- Oh my god, his hand feels amazing.' _I thought

"Give in yet?" Kendall breathed into my ear as he thrust his jeans and boxer clad member against my ass.

Should I? No! I have to get ready! But this feels so good…. Then suddenly he turned me around in the blink of an eye and bent down in front of me, taking my length into his mouth, making me moan out loud, thank god no one's home.

He chuckled, which send vibrations down my length and spine. I unconsciously Brought a hand to the back of his head and pushed him further onto me, He just simply relaxed his throat and took it all in.

"Oh god." I exclaimed when I felt his nose brush my pubes. "S-since when… can you… take this… much?" I ask him out of breath. He hums in return, sending pleasure down my length.

He ran his tongue up and down my length and began to bob his head. "Oh god.. .Kendall..." I muttered through pants.

He agonizingly slow went back up one last tie before pulling off with a 'pop'.

"Enjoying it anyway?" he asks mockingly with a smirk. I just give him a 'I'll-get-you-for-that-later-just-finish-what-you-started' look.

"I'll make you scream my name." he told me in his best bedroom voice. Which only made my cock twitch. Oh, how I loved it when he talks like that.

He got up to connect our lips, immediately he licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. Which I, of course, granted. As our Tongues danced I was led to the edge of my bed, he slowly pushed me onto it, crawling after me, never breaking the kiss.

I let out a moan as he kissed down to my chest, going lower on a steady, but slow pace. I giggles as he ran his tongue in and around my belly button. He smirked, and did it again, making me giggle.

"Stop that, just get on with it, _please_." I said, begging for release.

"I thought you said we had to get ready?" he teased.

"Yes, but then you had to go and cause _this_." I told him, motioning to my lower regions.

"Thanks, I try." he said smugly. I responded by pulling him in for another kiss. He responded in an instant, When I pulled back I said, "_Please_, no more teasing." I begged, giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

"Well… just cuz you're so Cute doing those eyes I will." He said pecking me on my nose and going back down, he took me in in one go and started bobbing his head again. I moaned and moaned and moaned in pleasure. Yes, he is just THAT good.

"Kendaaaaaall~…." I moaned, "So close…"

He pulled off with another popping noise and muttered sexily, "Don't want that to happen…_yet_." With that, he got up and kissed me again, when he pulled away he reached over to the dresser, pulling out a bottle of…

"Hey, how'd you…" I asked bewildered with a bright blush burning on my face.

"I snooped around." he said like it was the most obvious thing ever. Though his answer didn't do my blush any good.

"How much did you snoop around?" I squeaked, afraid he snooped around on my laptop as well, which was sitting at my desk not 7 feet away from my bed.

"Actually…. Till I found this," he said shaking the bottle a little, motioning to it, "Let's say an idea popped into my head when I found it." he told me with that sexy smirk of his.

"Well if I knew we'd end up like this, I would've put it on my shelf." I said with a smirk.

He opened the cap and poured some on his palm, smearing it onto three of his fingers and leaned down to kiss me, "Just relax." he whispered lovingly as he connected our lips.

He ran his cold, thanks to the lube, and slick fingers over my entrance. Wait, when'd I spread my legs?

"Eager are we?" he asked with a smirk as he pulled away for a second, then reconnected our lips. I just moaned in return.

He slowly pushed his index finger in, I wiggled under the uncomfortable feeling. But that was quickly forgotten as I felt his tongue asking for entrance again. Which I of course granted so he could explore.

He slowly pumped his finger in and out, moving it around, trying to make this as comfortable and pleasurable as he could. I just got used to the feeling when he inserted a second finger. This one hurt a little, but I ignored the pain as I concentrated on our kiss.

I moaned in discomfort as he started making scissoring motions, it felt… weird…. Good weird, but weird nonetheless. I felt his fingers curl every now and then. It felt better than it did before, now that I'm used to two fing- "Oh God! T-there.. Again.." I said between pants as he hit something that made me see stars.

"Gotcha." he muttered as he smirked at me as he inserted the third and last finger, making sure he hit _that_ spot every few thrusts. "Ready for the real thing?" he asked me.

I let out a loud moan, "More than…"I said panting. I was literally at his mercy.

Kendall threw off his shirt and pants as fast as possible, and seeing he didn't wear any underwear turned me on even more, he grabbed the bottle of lube again and put a decent amount in the palm of his hand and threw the bottle in the general direction of the nightstand.

He slicked up his length and aligned it with my entrance.

"Ready?" He asked as he searched my face for any doubt.

"Just get on with it already…." I panted breathlessly. I didn't have to tell him twice as I felt the head slowly enter me. I let out a moan, and squirmed, getting accustomed to the intrusion.

When his pubes brushed against my butt he stilled, leaned down and kissed me, trying to help me get used to the feeling of being filled.

"Just relax." he told me lovingly when I whimpered.

After a while I gave him the go ahead. He slowly pulled out until only the head was inside me, and slammed back in. He kept up this pace until I moaned, "Faster."

I didn't have to tell hi twice as he picked up the pace, slamming in, and puling out. But it wasn't enough for me, "You know I'm not gonna break or anything." I told him.

"Just don't want to hurt you." He said as he pulled me in another heated, but love filled kiss, his angle changing due to him bending over, making him hit _that_ spot dead on. I cried out of pleasure, "T-there, There, do it again." I moaned with need.

He did as I said and started thrusting harder, making me see stars every time he hit there. Which was with every thrust in.

"S-so…. Close…" I whimpered in pleasure.

"Together." he panted. Grabbing hold of my length he started pumping in time with his thrusts. "Oh god, Kendall… I'm g-gonna.." I moaned out.

"Me too…." he said, his thrusts loosing rhythm and getting sloppy. We both cried out the other's name as we went over the edge. Simultaneously I painted my chest white as he filled me up. He rested his head on my shoulder, still inside me, as we came down from our high. He was giving butterfly kisses to my shoulder blade as we caught our breaths.

He slowly pulled out, making me whimper a little at the loss, and he settled beside me on my bed, I rolled over so I was resting my head on his chest, right over his pounding heart, it's beat calming down from our activities. He put an arm around me and kissed the top of my head, we both sighed in content as he pulled the blankets over us.

I was about to drift off when my door suddenly opened. We both looked up.

"So this is what you meant by 'getting ready'?" An amused voice said.

There, in the door opening, stood Jeremy and Carlos, faces as red as a tomato. Though they were smirking, amusement clear on their faces.

I blushed and tried to cover up, and give them an excuse, "I … he… we… they… Then… I…. There…" I stuttered, and Kendall just chuckled, not fazed in the least.

"Sorry I couldn't resist." Kendall said with a proud smirk.

Carlos just sighed, "Seriously you guys are horndogs." Jeremy nodded in agreement.

"Say… What're all those towels doing in the hallway anyway?" Jeremy asked.

"Excuse me?" I said bewildered, then turned to Kendall. "Did you do that?" I asked and he just gave me a sheepish smile. "You mean to say… that you _planned_ this? Dude, we could have been ready by now! You _seriously_ couldn't wait for an hour or 2?"

"Hey, I was horny. Although, in a public restroom-" Kendall started.

"Are you kidding me? And have the whole restaurant hear?" I asked, giving him a 'oh-hell-no-not-gonna-happen' look.

"To me that sounds better than having your neighbors hear." Carlos said. "Speaking off," Jeremy continued, "I'd wear a hoody or Beanie or whatever when you go outside, people were… staring at your door."

"You're kidding." I said, not believing them.

"Seriously, your moaning is loud. And don't think that last scream of, 'KENDALL!' helped any." Jeremy said smirking at my embarrassment.

"Oh god…" I muttered.

"Don't you mean, 'OH, GOD!'." Carlos exclaimed as he and Jeremy burst out laughing.

"Whatever! Let's get ready for our double date already." I said getting up and out of bed without thinking as I made my way to my dresser.

"Uhm… Ryan… baby?" Kendall said.

"What?" I groaned annoyed. He just pointed down, and when I looked down I realized my mistake, at the same time the other two started laughing harder, practically rolling on the floor. I blushed bright red and grabbed my blankets and yanked them in front of my waist, though by doing that I exposed Kendall, who just said there chuckling at my embarrassment, not caring he's sitting naked on my bed, uncovered.

"S'not funny…" I muttered.

"I… I… It is to us!" Jeremy managed to get out between his laughter, "Very!" Carlos got out before going back to laughing.

**There =) how was it guys? My first solo smut! =D Whatcha think Rydoll? Did you like it? Please Review peeps!**


End file.
